fluffypediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Ringmaster
The Ringmaster is a well-known character in the fluffy fandom. With a dark sense of humor, brutally abusive tendencies, and strange powers, he has become a recognized face in the abuse genre. History The Ringmaster first appeared on fluffybooru.org when an artist named Mutagen first posted a 7 panel comic depicting the slaying of a fluffy mother and her foal. Said character appears in the final panel, welcoming the viewers of the comic to the "dark carnival". All of the Ringmaster's official comics and images by Mutagen have been done in a camera style, where the screen is warped as if being recorded with a poor quality camera, with a recording symbol appearing in the top left corner. Mutagen soon created an ask tumblr for the character, where a story line surrounding the character is underway, supplied by asks from the community. Backstory As of this moment, the Ringmaster's backstory is vague at best. Two comics have possibly hinted at his origin in the retelling of a story regarding some ancient entity known as "Mother". Said entity is god-like, apparently responsible for creating the universe, earth, and humanity, as well as five other entities that seem to be related to human virtues, as well as a creature known as the "Bad Thing". The Ringmaster's connection to these characters is currently unknown. Although his name indicates his role in owning and running a carnival, he has never made any reference to this in his past. Appearance As per his name sake, the Ringmaster is dressed in a suit with coattails and a top hat, occasionally appearing with a cane as well. Most notably is that the Ringmaster is completely pitch black, from his suit to his skin. It is unknown whether this is his normal coloration or just a result of the poor lighting conditions. His eyes, teeth, collar, and gloves, however, are completely white. When not wearing his top hat, he has several thin hairs on his head. What is most notable are the Ringmaster's teeth, which are hugely disproportional to his head, taking up between two-thirds and one-half of his skull when fully grinning. His eyes, which are normally white, have also been seen to turn yellow and red. These seem to be correspondent to his mood. Yellow eyes possibly indicate stress, irritation, or happiness, while red (which has only appeared once at this point) indicates anger. Behavior The Ringmaster tends to have a rather unnerving behavior, usually keeping with a rather dignified tone. Unlike many abusers, he does not swear very often, only having done so when in a rage. He shows no mercy to the fluffy ponies under his care, revelling in their misery and enjoying torturing them physically and mentally. He is often very manipulative, convincing fluffy ponies that no harm will befall them, sometimes even as he's hurting them. He is clearly mentally unstable, bursting into fits of manic laughter and mumbling to himself under his breath. Despite his seemingly flat layer of violent tendencies and pointless cruelty towards fluffy ponies, he has not attempted to offer any justification towards his actions, and seems to be harboring some sort of secret that makes him uncomfortable when addressed. Abilities and Powers Though his history may be unknown, the Ringmaster is clearly not a human being. If not indicated by his pitch-black attire and his disproportionate teeth, he has proven this in different ways. His eyes changing color depending on his mood is one proof. When bitten by a smarty friend, he briefly flew into a rage, and his skin and clothes seemed to shimmer with a black flame. He proceeded to force the smarty friend to bite him again, drawing blood. The taste of his blood put the smarty into a state of accelerated decomposition, killing him gruesomely. His physical strength is unknown, as it does not take much force to be capable of ripping apart fluffy ponies. The Ringmaster has also displayed abilities related to carnival tricks, killing two fluffy ponies via a knife throwing from ten meters. Category:Character Category:Non-Human